Crow Bishop/Relationships
This page is comprised of Crow Bishop's relationships with characters he has interacted with. Affiliations Blackburn Jaegers Crow is the a member of the Blackburn Jaegers. His position is as sharpshooter, tactician and crystal mage. Sky Knight Academy While not an official attendee of the Sky Knight Academy, Crow was formerly employed in their library to help pay for Ossy's tuition. Relatives *Unnamed parents † Unnamed parents Crow used to live on Terra Blackburn with his parents. However, they were killed during the Cyclonians' raid and subsequent destruction of their home. Not much is known about his relationship with his parents other than that they often pressured him to excel academically in school even at a young age. Love interest Osprey Fenix Osprey Fenix is Crow's childhood best friend and the love of his life. The two grew up together on Terra Blackburn. They originally met when they were children and Osprey beat up a group of bullies that were picking on him and have been inseparable ever since. When the Cyclonians attacked their home, they managed to hide in the basement until the attack was over. Just before the attack, Crow managed to swipe the Phoenix crystal that had been in his family for generations. He actually did this because he knew how much Osprey loved looking at it and wanted to keep it safe for her. When Osprey decided to enroll in Sky Knight Academy to become a Sky Knight, Crow helped pay her tuition by working in the academy's library. When she graduated, he presented her with the Phoenix crystal that he secretly kept all these years, intending to give it to her someday. When Osprey formed the Blackburn Jaegers, she invited Crow to join as the team's sharpshooter, tactician and crystal mage. Unbeknownst to Osprey, Crow had been in love with her ever since she rescued him from those bullies when they were children. He kept his feelings a secret from her, fearing that he was not good enough for her and didn't want to become a distraction. What Crow did not realize was that this was creating a block between him and Osprey that prevented them from achieving Perfect Attunement. When Crow succumbed to the Binding, he confessed his true feelings before dying. Osprey, in tears, kissed Crow and lamented how she could not save him. However, Crow's confession ultimately removed the block and allowed them to achieve Perfect Attunement, which revived Crow. Following this, Osprey confronted a recovering Crow in the Frigate's infirmary. Crow once again admitted his insecurities that kept him from revealing his true feelings for her - that he was "just Crow" while Osprey was a major figure well-known throughout the Atmos - after which Osprey protested his fear. She declared that he was not "just Crow", but rather the most important person in her life who was always there for her. Osprey appears to highly value Crow's opinions and on many occasions, he has been able to calm her anger and rage. Friends Basil Basil is one of Crow's teammates. Their team originally encountered Basil while he was on the run from the Raptors, whom he had just betrayed due to their mistreatment of the Terradon scientists, one of which was his cousin. The Jaegers intervened to assist him and provided him refuge from the attacking Raptors. Though the team was skeptical of allowing an ex-Raptor to join their squadron, Osprey was willing to give Basil a chance to prove himself and earn their trust. Because of how much faith he had in Osprey, Crow trusted Basil as well. Since then, the pair have worked well together in combat, with Crow always watching over his teammates from his Crow's Nest on the Frigate. Additionally, when Basil was nervous about seeing the Council so he could officially join the squadron, Crow assured his friend that it was just a technicality and that it would be fine. Krane Krane is one of Crow's teammates. He came along at Lily Ray's recommendation, which seemed to be good enough for Osprey. Like the rest of the team, Crow actively tried to learn more about Krane's mysterious past. While they didn't mean any harm by prying into his personal business, they were incredibly curious to know more about their silent helmsman. After learning the truth about Krane's past as a NightCrawler and despite being shocked that he used to be a villain, Crow and the others still accepted Krane as their friend and teammate. Lily Ray Lily Ray is another teammate of Crow's. They first met through Osprey since both the girls were students at the Sky Knight Academy. Though Lily Ray dropped out of the Academy and left, they reunited when Osprey graduated, during which Lily Ray and Crow gave her crystals as a gift. When Osprey decided to form her own squadron, Crow and Lily Ray were the first members she recruited. Crow and Lily Ray are very close, due to their mutual care and friendship with Osprey. In particular, Lily Ray is often the one to encourage Crow to express his feelings for Osprey. Storm Hawks When their squadron encountered the Storm Hawks, Crow was one of the few who was actually friendly to the Storm Hawks even after the misunderstanding of their attack. When Osprey expressed a poor and bitter attitude towards the squadron, Crow gently scolded her and managed to quell her anger. Enemies Cyclonians Ever since the destruction of his home by Talons, Crow has despised the Cyclonian Empire, though not to the degree of Osprey. Like her, he does not like to see injustice and will fight against evil for what he believes is right. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z